¿Celos? ¡Celos!
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo era más peligroso qué Aizen cuando estaba celoso, más peligroso que Orihime sin su "¡Kurosaki-kun!" ¡Y lo qué es peor!...Byakuya… ¡Sonriendo! Nadie se metía con él cuando estaba así, y nunca lo harían. Soy Taeyeon Oikawa pero debido a un problema con mi anterior ceunta, tengo que usar esta.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, es creación de Tite Kubo**

Ella cambió su mundo, también se arriesgó por él, sin siquiera conocerlo. Ella le hizo ver el sol, después de tanta lluvia, le ayudó a cambiar. Y estaba realmente agradecido con esa pequeña Shinigami, para él ella era…una amiga muy apreciada, le tenía mucho cariño, pero ¿de verdad solo la quería cómo amiga? Sabía que no la quería sólo como compañera de batallas, eso sí. Pero era difícil para el naranjita pensar que la...la… ¡Amaba!

De tan solo pensar en eso su cara se ponía roja, tal cual una fresa madura, y lo peor de todo era que esos pensamientos regresaban a su cabeza cuando estaba con Rukia, pues se ponía nervioso, y aunque tratara de ocultarlo, la shinigami ya se había dado cuenta ¿Cómo? Quizá porque había veces que tartamudeaba cuando ella se acercaba "peligrosamente" a él, o tal vez porque cuando estaba con Renji -o hasta con Kon - se ponía más que molesto… ¡Furioso! Y cómo saben, nuestro héroe técnicamente hecha fuego por los ojos cuándo está enojado.

Renji no era idiota…Bueno, tenía cara, pero no lo era; y es por eso que inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que el Shinigami Sustituto estaba muy, muy MUY celoso de él. Así que un día cómo cualquier otro se le ocurrió fastidiar a la fresa, y recibió su merecido por hacerlo, ya que se acercó a Ichigo con sonrisa burlona, al notar cómo su ceño se fruncía –más de lo normal- al ver que tenía una "amigable" charla con Rukia, y le dijo algo que hizo que Ichigo le matara con la mirada:

― ¿Qué te sucede, Ichigo? ―Le preguntó el cabeza de piña con un tono algo meloso. Ichigo lo vio de reojo y después regresó su vista a la ventana.

―Nada que te importe ―Respondió secamente. Renji frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta, luego algo se vino a la mente del "inteligentísimo" Shinigami pelirrojo, sonrió con malicia.

― ¡Ya sé! ESTAS EN TUS DI… ―No pudo ni terminar la frase cuando Kurosaki le dio una patada por donde no le entra ni el sol y luego terminaba con él con un puñetazo en el ojo derecho ¡Por culpa de Ichigo ahora veía triple! La zanahoria salió del salón a toda prisa, Rukia miró la escena junto con otras chicas que estaban ahí y suspiraron. Ya se habían, de alguna extraña manera, acostumbrado a esas extrañas peleas.

Oh si, en su vida le volvería a decir algo tan "inteligente" al Shinigami Sustituto, pero, quizá el golpe le afectó a nuestro cabeza de piña, pues no pensó que en los siguientes… Hmm… tres meses, Ichigo le golpearía "Accidentalmente" cada vez que lo viera.

Kurosaki Ichigo era más peligroso qué Aizen cuando estaba celoso, más peligroso que Orihime sin su "¡Kurosaki-kun!" ¡Y lo qué es peor!...Byakuya… ¡Sonriendo!

_Nadie se metía con él cuando estaba así, y nunca lo harían._

Bueeeeno, no es un sábado de inspiración, pero hice lo que pude :D, lo sé, es muy corto, pero bueno, como ya había dicho…No tenía muchas inspiración que digamos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco ^.^, y ya saben… ¡Los review son gratis! Acepto: arañazos, tomatazos, golpes como los de Ichigo, uno que otro moretón y un ojo morado, etc, etc… PERO (siii, un "pero" XD) No acepto crítica destructiva (joo, pero si acepto todo lo demás ¿no? xD) Es mi primer fanfic de Bleach =.= sean pacientes ^w^UU

Sin más que decir, los dejo, Ichi…digo… mi "CAMA" me llama (xDD)

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Chapter 2 Malos pensamientos

**Malos pensamientos**

Siempre había creído que a él nunca se le pegaría lo pervertido y mal pensado que era su padre, y en realidad, lo de mal pensado sí que se le había pegado.

.

.

.

Todo comenzó cuando él iba de camino a casa. Había estado esperando a Rukia en el patio del colegio pero la joven había tardado más de lo que él esperaba. Fue a buscarla al salón de clases, y…ahí fue cuando lo escuchó.

― Le toqué desprevenido, debieron ver su cara de sorpresa.― se hizo audible la voz de la pequeña shinigami. ― Es muy larga y roja, además está muy hacia arriba, pero es suave.

El corazón del Kurosaki comenzó a latir con fuerza, sintió como le caía un balde de agua fría encima y como si un piano le aplastara. Nunca se había imaginado a Rukia hablando sobre ESO, y de una manera tan abierta y despreocupada… ¡A la mierda! ¡Kurosaki Ichigo tenía miedo!

Se escuchó la risita de Orihime y Tatsuki. Pero el pobre del peli naranja ni siquiera estaba prestando atención las demás voces, aún estaba muy conmocionado por lo que había escuchado, y estaba casi seguro que no vería a Rukia con los mismos ojos.

― Renji es un idiota, sí. Pero si la tocas y la jalas es un "idiota muy divertido", sobre todo al ver su reacción. ― Ichigo estaba infartándose ahí enfrente de la puerta, sentía "celos" de Renji y al mismo tiempo se sentía un inmoral escuchando todo eso. Las risas de las chicas se hicieron más audibles.

Ellas comenzaban a acercarse cada vez más a la puerta corrediza del aula, por lo que buscó un lugar para esconderse. ¡`Nada! Era un puto pasillo desolado, lo único que había a su alcance era un pequeñísimo bote de basura. A mitad de su segundo infarto, Rukia abrió la puerta y lo vio ahí, sentado en el suelo sudando como cerdo y nervioso como nunca lo había visto.

― ¿Ichigo? ―cuestionó Tatsuki.― ¿Qué haces ahí tirado?

―Y…yo…―Rukia no lo dejó terminar, pues le propinó una buena patada voladora en el estómago. Antes de que pudiese gritar un "auch" Rukia le jaló de la camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando mientras se despedía de las otras jóvenes, con un ademán y una enorme sonrisa.

― A veces me avergüenzas demasiado, Ichigo. ―Pronunció la morena con fastidio, Ichigo logró incorporarse y señaló acusadoramente a su compañera, sonrojado totalmente.― ¿Qué pasa?

―¡Túuu!... ―su dedo temblaba de un lado a otro, el sonrojo aún no desaparecía, al igual que su ceño eternamente fruncido.―Eres una….una… ¡pervertida! ¡Escuché lo que decías!

Un minuto de total silencio se presentó después de esa acusación. Rukia cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho y luego de bufar divertida, comenzó a reír

―Siempre supe que tenías una mente cochambrosa, pero nunca pensé que tanto.―la chica no djaba de reír. Ichigo había pasado el momento más vergonzoso de su vida frente a la chica que le gustaba, oh sí, era un completo idiota.

Y desde ese día, Ichigo nunca mal piensa lo que Rukia dice sobre el cabello de su estúpido y sensual (*O*) amigo, Renji.

.

.

.

**Jojojo, mis cosas locas ¿Y? jajaja, gracias a todos los que me han dejado un review ^^ **

**Espero que les haya gustado, y si no…no importa ^^**

**TsuraraOikawa123**


End file.
